The Sweetnest Enemy
by Chanbaever
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bagaikan tom and jerry versi manusianya, mereka tidak akan pernah akur walau hanya sedetikpun! Tapi sejak mereka melihat gurunya sedang bercumbu ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh baekhyun. BAD SUMMARY CHANBAEK GS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sweet Enemy**_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Byun Baekhyun _

_Summary: _

_Setelah kejadian mengintip guru yang sedang bercumbu di ruang musik, Park Chanyeol tersadar tentang perasaannya terhadap sang musuh bebuyutan, Byun Baekhyun. Dan sebaliknya, Byun Baekhyun juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh… _

_Happy Reading _

_RnR! _

_Tinggalkan jejak jika sudah membaca!_

_Terima kasih!^^ _

.

.

.

Seorang gadis terduduk lesu di bangku kantin, diletakkan kepalanya pada meja, pandangannya sedikit memburam. Kekesalannya memuncak ketika teringat kejadian pagi tadi. _Park Chanyeol lelaki itu menyebalkan sekali. _

"Baek, kau tidak apa?" Kyungsoo duduk di seberang baekhyun, memandang sahabatnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku ingin ke uks saja, kejadian tadi sungguh memalukan kyung"

"Itu bukan memalukan lagi baek. Kalau aku yang mengalaminya, kurasa aku akan benar-benar pindah dari sekolah ini." Kyungsoo menggerutu.

_Flashback! _

_Pagi hari yang indah, dengan santainya Byun Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya yang terletak di dekat kantor guru. Jam menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi waktu setempat, kelas masih sepi karena siswa siswi belum banyak yang datang ke sekolah. _

_Sayup sayup baekhyun mendengar suara desahan di dekat ruang musik. Karena penasaran baekhyun berusaha mengintip, sayangnya kaca ruang musik itu terlalu tinggi, hingga baekhyun harus berjinjit untuk mengintip mereka. _

_Matanya membulat sempurna, ia melihat guru bahasa jepang dan guru matematikanya sedang bercumbu. Pipinya merona, begitu pula dengan kupingnya yang sedikit panas. Tanpa di sadari, di ujung koridor berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri baekhyun, tepatnya berdiri di belakang tubuh mungil si gadis yang sedang asyik mengintip kegiatan pagi si guru. _

"_Mengintip?" Bisik anak laki-laki itu. _

_Baekhyun mengenalnya, suara berat seperti bas betot itu milik musuhnya, Park Chanyeol. _

"_Chanyeol" Baekhyun menelan ludah. _

"_Apa kau ingin melakukan seperti itu? Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu?" Lagi, chanyeol berbisik mesra di telinganya. _

_Baekhyun merasa risih dengan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang terasa begitu hangat di telinganya. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh baekhyun. _

"_Apa maksudmu?" Desis Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol merapatkan badannya pada badan baekhyun, mengikis jarak yang ada. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh Chanyeol. Jika saja mereka tidak mengintip kegiatan sang guru yang sedang bercumbu, baekhyun pastikan mereka akan bertengkar hebat. _

"_Posisimu, Chanyeol-ssi!" Baekhyun mulai memperingati Chanyeol yang terus mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh baekhyun. _

"_Kau bisa merasakannya? Adikku bangun" kata Chanyeol tanpa merasa berdosa. _

"_YA! PARK CHANYEOL" teriak baekhyun. _

_Gadis itu langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, sementara chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Mereka saling bertatap, wajah baekhyun sudah memucat begitupun chanyeol. _

_KLEK! _

_Pintu ruang musik terbuka, guru kim keluar dengan wajah datar dan beraura dingin, sedangkan guru lee tidak ikut keluar mungkin sedang merapikan penampilannya. Guratan marah dari mata guru kim tertangkap mata Baekhyun, gadis itu semakin menundukan kepalanya, ketakutan begitu yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. _

"_Chanyeol, Baekhyun, setelah pulang sekolah kalian harus menghadap saya." Ujar guru kim dengan penuh penekanan. _

"_Baaik." Cicit baekhyun di barengi anggukan kepala chanyeol. _

"_Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi." _

_Flashback end._

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, hari ini adalah hari tersial dari semua hari yang pernah ia jalani.

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus, kyung"

"Semoga saja, guru kim tidak memberikan hukuman yang berat padamu dan juga chanyeol." Kyungsoo membuka tutup botol cola yang baru dibeli.

Kyungsoo memberikan cola tersebut pada baekhyun, ia pikir baekhyun lebih membutuhkan minuman dingin itu dibandingkan dirinya.

"Ini semua karena Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun geram.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?" Sahut chanyeol.

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatap, kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Jika ini bukan kantin sekolah, mungkin baekhyun dengan senang hati mencakar wajah tampan chanyeol.

"Jelas ini semua salah kau Chanyeol! Kalau kau tidak maa.." tiba tiba saja baekhyun merinding membayangkan sesuatu yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Secepat kilat ia palingkan wajah merahnya, sebelum chanyeol dan kyungsoo melihatnya.

"Kalau tidak apa, Baekhyun?" Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berhasil menggoda byun baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, kepalaku sakit, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, namun sayang cengkraman tangan chanyeol menahan baekhyun untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lagi pula tidak ada yang mengajakmu bertengkar, Byun Baekhyun."

"Baek duduklah, kau belum makan dari pagi bukan?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sendiri hampir lupa, kalau dirinya belum makan apapun dari pagi. Kejadian itu, terlalu mengejutkan hingga baekhyun melupakan hal lainnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau duduk bersama orang ini." Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mencengkram tangannya.

"Kau tidak lihat kantin penuh, sudah tidak ada tempat duduk." Sahut Chanyeol.

"YA! Dan kau, lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku." Seru baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis bermata bulat itu berdiri, dan menggebrak meja kantin, membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi yang sedang mengisi perut menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN BISA TIDAK JANGAN BERTENGKAR DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL! SEKALI SAJA? AKU LAPAR ASAL KALIAN TAHU, DAN KAU CHANYEOL LEBIH BAIK JANGAN MENGGANGGU URI BAEKHYUNIE. arraseo?"

Baekhyun shock, chanyeol ternganga, mereka berdua tidak menyangka Jika kyungsoo bisa marah dan marahnya kyungsoo sangat menakutkan.

Kyungsoo berdehem, lalu kembali duduk. Diikuti baekhyun yang duduk tenang walaupun bersebelahan dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Bagus! Sekarang kau mau makan apa baekkie?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Susu stroberi dan sandwich tuna" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol-ssi?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri kemudian disambut anggukan kepala kyungsoo.

"Iya kau."

"Apa saja yang kau pilihkan." Jawab Chanyeol asal seolah terhipnotis dengan tingkah lucu kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi dulu, dan kalian jangan bertengkar lagi." Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memberikan kode pada Chanyeol dan baekhyun bahwa ia mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Kepergian kyungsoo menyisakan keheningan diantara baekhyun dan chanyeol. Mereka memilih berdiam diri daripada berbicara, baekhyun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di meja kantin, membelakangi chanyeol.

Tak lama kyungsoo datang dengan nampan penuh makanan, termasuk pesanan chanyeol dan juga baekhyun.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun, duduk yang benar dan segera makan makananmu." Perintah kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menurut, ia duduk dan memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Chanyeol-ssi?" Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan sinis, lalu mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya, lucu.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol mengambil apa yang tersisa di atas nampan tersebut. Meski makanan yang ia dapat bukan seleranya, tapi demi menghargai kyungsoo, lelaki itu menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

.

.

Suara bel berbunyi, beberapa siswa memekik kegirangan, sedangkan beberapa siswi yang berada di kelas baekhyun menggerutu kesal. Sebab tanpa alasan tuan kim selaku guru matematika mereka memberikan pekerjaan rumah yang banyak, jika mereka mengetahui alasan tuan kim, bisa-bisa baekhyun menjadi tempat cacian dan makian teman satu kelas.

"Byun baekhyun" panggil tuan kim. Lelaki itu memberi isyarat pada baekhyun segera pergi ke ruangannya, dan itulah yang baekhyun pahami.

"Ne"

Baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun, kini mereka berdua sedang duduk dan berhadapan langsung dengan guru kim.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" Guru kim memulai pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menunduk, tangannya basah karena keringat, ia gugup sekaligus takut. "Saya minta maaf telah mengintip kegiatan anda bersama guru lee." Baekhyun mengakui kesalahannya.

"Saya juga meminta maaf pada anda,"

"Saya maafkan kalian, asalkan kalian tidak membicarakan masalah ini. Karena jika sampai ketahuan kepala sekolah, bukan hanya saya tapi kalian juga akan terkena imbasnya."

"..."

"Jika sudah paham, kalian boleh pergi."

Tanpa pikir panjang, tidak chanyeol, tidak baekhyun, mendengar perintah guru kim, mereka dengan sangat cepat pergi meninggalkan ruangan guru kim.

Baekhyun mendesah lega, ia lega karena tidak dihukum, apalagi kalau menerima hukumannya harus bersama orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia, park chanyeol orangnya.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan hal seperti guru kim dan guru lee, datanglah pada ku Baekhyun" chanyeol berjalan mundur sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"YA!"

_Bersambung _

_Atau _

_Tidak? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sweetnest Enemy**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri bersamaan dengan siswa kelas sebelas lainnya di dekat papan mading, ia mengantri secara bergantian melihat pengumuman tersebut. Sekolahnya akan mengadakan kegiatan _study tour _ke _Jeju _pada akhir bulan april, sekarang masih pertengahan bulan maret, jadi masih ada waktu kurang lebih satu bulan sebelum mereka melakukan _study tour_. Baekhyun menajamkan matanya, mencari namanya, dan… Namanya bersanding dengan nama Park Chanyeol! _Astaga! _Mereka satu kelompok. Dalam satu kelompok terdapat dua orang, itu tandanya Baekhyun harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol mengerjakan makalah setelah kepulangan dari _jeju_, dan terjebak bersama chanyeol _musuhnya _ketika melakukan penelitian, baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika hal itu _bisa _terjadi.

Dia keluar dari kerumunan siswa kelas 11 dengan muka masam. Ia tidak suka berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol suka menggodanya, membuatnya kesal, menghilangkan barang-barangnya, sekedar memberitahu dulunya mereka sempat berteman _baik _tapi karena kesalahan fatal yang Chanyeol lakukan _menghilangkan buku diary _baekhyun pada awal semester kedua di tahun pertama mereka bersekolah, dan yang menemukan buku tersebut menyebarkan gosip miring kemudian menempel beberapa salinan dari buku diary tersebut, _yang_ sukses membuat satu sekolah gempar karena gosip itu.

Setahun sudah berlalu, baekhyun sudah memaafkan chanyeol dan orang yang menemukan buku diary baekhyun juga sudah ia maafkan. Tapi sayangnya, baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut dengan mudah. Sejak saat itu juga sikap baekhyun kepada chanyeol juga berubah, mereka seperti kucing dan tikus, saling memaki, tapi tak bisa berjauhan. Sejak saat itu juga baekhyun berhenti menulis buku diary, menurutnya buku diary adalah buku bencana besar bagi dirinya, jika dia merasa kesal, ia lebih memilih pergi ke atap sekolah, atau ke tempat yang sunyi kemudian berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, dan jika ia merasa bahagia, baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tersenyum ramah kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya.

Balik ke masa sekarang, dimana baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan kantor guru, bersiap untuk masuk dan menghadap wali kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, guru lee." Baekhyun membungkukan badan, lalu duduk dibangku.

"Selamat pagi, Byun Baekhyun." Guru lee tersenyum.

"Ibu." Panggil baekhyun lirih. "Aku tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan Chanyeol." _Oke! _protes baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

"Maaf Baekhyun. Kami sudah melakukan prosedur dengan benar." _Bohong. _Guru lee sengaja melakukan itu, _ingin membalas dendam rupanya. _

"Prosedur apa yang ibu lakukan sampai aku bisa satu kelompok dengan chanyeol? Bu satu sekolah ini tahu, aku dan chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa akur, yang ada malah kami akan terus bertengkar dan tidak akan melakukan penelitian apapun."

"Ibu percaya, kalian berdua akan akur dan mengerjakan makalah itu dengan baik. Bahkan ibu kira kalian _lah _yang akan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi."

"Tapi bu…"

"Ibu tidak bisa membantumu _kali _ini Baekhyun." Ucap final guru lee. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa melayangkan protesnya lagi.

"Dan baekhyun, bukankah kalian dulu sangat dekat?" Guru lee menyeringai, puas.

"Kami tidak sedekat yang ibu kira." Jawab baekhyun ketus.

Guru lee tertawa pelan melihat perubahan wajah baekhyun, "Jika tidak ada lagi protes yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau boleh pergi. Ibu masih mempunyai banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan."

"Baekhyun pamit, bu."

**Tahap 1: membalaskan dendam kita berhasil, sayang. **

•••

"Dari mana saja kau, baek?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika melihat baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dari kantor guru." Jawabnya malas.

Ia segera duduk dibangku dan membenamkan wajahnya di sela lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Aku rasa guru lee sedang membalaskan dendamnya, kyung."

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Aku satu kelompok dengan chanyeol. Kau tahu itu, aku dan chanyeol tidak akan bisa akur lagi seperti dulu." Terdengar helaan nafas kasar yang keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Ingatannya terlempar kembali ke saat-saat paling memalukan yang terjadi di sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya.

_**Flashback. **_

_Saat itu baekhyun tengah bersiap mengikuti perlombaan renang 50 meter gaya bebas. Dia berlatih setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Tapi hari itu jadwal diubah, guru renangnya menyeretnya keluar kelas pada jam pelajaran ketiga mau tak mau baekhyun meninggalkan semua yang ada dibangkunya, termasuk buku diary yang berada di laci mejanya. _

_Sebelum kepergiannya, baekhyun sempat berbisik kepada chanyeol teman terdekatnya saat itu. Dia meminta tolong kepada chanyeol membereskan semua buku-buku yang ada diatas, dan di laci mejanya. Sayangnya, pada waktu chanyeol membereskan buku-buku baekhyun ia melupakan bagian laci, dan meninggalkan buku diary baekhyun. Setelah itu, chanyeol membawanya ke kolam renang dan menunggu baekhyun hingga selesai latihan. _

_Malamnya, ketika baekhyun ingin menulis betapa baiknya seorang park chanyeol ke dalam buku diarynya, sayangnya ia tidak menemukan buku tersebut di dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian segera mengirimkan chanyeol sebuah pesan lewat aplikasi whatsapp. _

* * *

_**Yoda! (**__Online)_

* * *

_**Chanyeol! **__19.34_

* * *

_** Ada apa, Baekhyun? **__19.35_

* * *

_**Kau tadi merapikan laciku, tidak? **__19.36_

_**Aku kehilangan satu buku, dan aku yakin menaruhnya di dalam laciku. **__19.37_

* * *

_** Aku tidak ingat. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak merapikan laci mejamu, baek. **__19.38_

_** Apakah buku itu sangat penting bagimu? Jika ia aku akan pergi ke sekolah dan mengambilkannya untukmu. **__19.40_

* * *

_**Buku itu sangat penting bagiku, Chanyeol. **__19.41_

_**Maafkan aku, jika aku merepotkanmu. **__19.41_

* * *

_** Tidak apa, Baek. **__19.42_

_** Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Tunggu aku. **__14.43_

* * *

_Baekhyun menunggu chanyeol dengan perasaan cemas. Ia takut buku itu hilang dan orang lain membacanya, maka semua rahasia tentang dirinya akan diketahui oleh orang lain. _

_Satu jam berlalu, tapi chanyeol tidak kunjung datang dan membuat baekhyun makin mengkhawatirkan buku tersebut. Ia takut kalau chanyeol dengan lancang membaca bukunya, tapi ia percaya kepada chanyeol, chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, dan yang paling dicemaskan adalah buku itu hilang, maka habislah sudah. _

_Ponselnya bergetar, di layar tertulis Yoda's calling…. dan perasaan baekhyun makin tidak karuan. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau pada layar touchscreen iphonenya. _

"_Baekhyun ah!" Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. _

"_Chanyeol jangan bilang buku itu hilang. Chanyeol kumohon." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia panik bukan main. _

"_Maafkan aku baek, laci mejamu kosong." Kata chanyeol dengan suara putus asa. _

"_YA! Park Chanyeol kau jangan membohongiku, itu tidak lucu tahu." _

"_Aku tidak sedang bercanda, dan aku tidak sedang berbohong kepadamu Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku akan menggantikan buku tersebut, katakan dimana bisa aku membelinya, aku akan membelinya malam ini juga." _

"_Kau tidak akan bisa membelinya dimanapun. Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol." _

"_YA-"_

_Baekhyun memutuskan mengakhiri panggilan tersebut secara sepihak. Lalu mematikan ponselnya dan menangis dengan kerasnya. Di dalam otaknya sudah banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Bagaimana ia bisa pergi ke sekolah besok? Bagaimana jika ada yang menyebarkan isi dari buku tersebut? Bagaimana cara menghadapi masalah ini? Haruskah ia merengek kepada kedua orang tuanya meminta dipindahkan ke sekolah luar negeri? Dan pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan hingga pagi menjemput sang malam. _

_Paginya, chanyeol menjemput baekhyun ke rumah. Tapi orang rumah baekhyun bilang kalau gadis tersebut tidak akan pergi ke sekolah karena sakit. Benar. Baekhyun sakit, matanya bengkak, badannya demam, ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut hebat karena menangis seperti orang gila semalaman. Chanyeol bahkan meminta kepada orang tua baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu, tapi baekhyun lah yang menolak bertemu dengan chanyeol. _

_Setelah mendapatkan penolakan dari baekhyun, chanyeol pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah lesu. Bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh itu menghilangkan buku pentingnya baekhyun? Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, hari ini chanyeol merasa hampa, biasanya ia jalan bersama baekhyun menyusuri koridor panjang menuju kelas mereka, tapi kali ini ia harus berjalan sendirian di sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. _

_Chanyeol melihat ada kerumunan siswa dan siswi di dekat papan mading. Dia yang penasaran pun mendekat, dan ikut membaca berita baru yang di tempel pada papan mading. Berita itu mengenai baekhyun. Kini chanyeol pun mengerti kenapa baekhyun membencinya. Chanyeol juga merutuki kebodohannya karena berkata akan menggantikan dan membelikan buku tersebut, sampai akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi baekhyun, namun sayang, sepertinya baekhyun sudah memblokir nomor teleponnya, ia tidak bisa lagi menghubungi baekhyun bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf dari gadis itu saja sudah tidak bisa ia dapatkan lagi. _

_Seminggu berlalu, baekhyun belum juga datang ke sekolah. Para guru sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, mereka juga bergerak cepat dan sudah mengetahui dalang dari masalah tersebut. _

_Orang yang menemukan buku diary baekhyun adalah kang seulgi. Masih teman sekelas chanyeol dan baekhyun. Seulgi melakukan itu karena cemburu akan kedekatan baekhyun dan chanyeol. Ya, Alasannya Seulgi menyukai Chanyeol. Dan dia tidak suka kepada Baekhyun yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Chanyeol, maka dia pun melakukan hal seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun malu. _

_Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan karakter baru, dia lebih senang berdiam diri dan tidak seceria dulu. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi bagi chanyeol, baekhyun tidak mau melihat dirinya, dia tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menutup diri dari teman-temannya. Dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai itu, jadi Chanyeol menjadi sering mengganggunya, menggodanya, demi dapat bisa berbicara lagi dengan baekhyun, temannya. _

_**Flashback berakhir. **_

Jika tadi memorinya terlempar kembali ke permasalahan satu tahun yang lalu, kini baekhyun teringat tentang pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru tahu, kalau chanyeol memiliki sisi mesum juga, selain teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kim Jongin.

_"Jika kau ingin melakukan hal seperti guru kim dan guru lee, datanglah pada ku Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin ia dipasangkan dengan makhluk menyebalkan, mesum, dan tinggi seperti tiang listrik!

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Baek?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Sesungguhnya, ia harus berterima kasih kepada kyungsoo, karena gadis itu telah menyadarkan baekhyun dari pikiran yang memberikan banyak pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, kyung. Aku memang sudah memaafkan chanyeol, tapi berdekatan dengan chanyeol membuka seperti membuka luka lama, kyung." Ia menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu.

Kyungsoo bisa mengerti sekarang, alasan baekhyun tidak suka berdekatan dengan chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Kau hanya perlu memaafkan chanyeol dengan tulus, baek. Maka luka dihatimu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Maafkan aku, aku baru saja menyadari alasanmu."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak memaafkan chanyeol dengan tulus?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya."

Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, lagi.

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun. Kalau kau memang tulus memaafkan chanyeol, aku sudah lihat dari dulu kau akan kembali berteman dengan chanyeol, bercanda seperti dahulu, jalan bersamanya, _ya kan? _Tapi kau tidak melakukan semua itu, kau datang ke sekolah dengan kepribadian barumu, diam seribu bahasa, dingin dan kaku. Kau bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya, kau tidak ingin berbicara padanya, andai saja ia tidak mengganggumu, bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan mau berbicara kepada nya sampai saat ini."

"Ya. Aku memang tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Kau tahu kyung, itu sangat sangat memalukan bagiku. Bahkan untuk pergi ke sekolah saja aku harus berkata dalam hati bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, masalahmu sudah selesai. Hampir setiap detik aku berkata seperti itu." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar, ia menahan agar tidak menangis.

"Maafkan aku" kyungsoo tahu, baekhyun sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dan ia tidak suka dengan keadaan baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Ini untukmu." Kyungsoo menaruh sekotak susu strawberry di samping lengan baekhyun. "Jangan lupa, diminum. Hari ini kau ada latihankan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu meminum susu strawberry pemberian kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, kyung." Gumam baekhyun pelan.

"Hm. Sama-sama baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil baekhyun. "Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku harus mengingatkanmu mana yang baik dan mana yang kulihat buruk untukmu. Hehe. Hari ini aku akan menemanimu latihan renang, boleh?"

"Eung!" Baekhyun melenguh sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu baek?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi. Ia merubah posisinya menghadap Baekhyun dan baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya sambil menyedot habis susu tersebut.

"Susu yang setiap pagi kuberikan itu sebenarnya bukan aku yang membelikan itu untukmu, aku hanya bertugas memberikan susu itu dan memastikan kau meminumnya setiap hari." Jelasnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo tidak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum baekhyun menelan habis susu yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Jika bukan dirimu…" baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, lucu. Dan menelan habis sisa susu yang sempat tersisa didalam mulutnya.

"Park Chanyeol yang membelikannya untuk mu."

"APA!"

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Seperti dugaan kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersedak susu strawberry. Dan kyungsoo tertawa diatas penderitaan Baekhyun.

•••

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di lapangan basket. Semua orang yang menonton menyerukan nama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol berada di tengah lapangan dijaga dua orang lawan mainnya, ia melempar bola basket ke arah sehun, lalu sehun melempar bola tersebut kepada jongin yang berdiri di dekat ring, jongin mendribble bola basket sebanyak dua kali sebelum men-_shoot _masuk ke ring, dan peluit berbunyi tanda permainan berakhir.

Chanyeol memeluk one, kemudian semua timnya berlari ke tengah lapangan, mereka saling berpelukan. Ya. Tim chanyeol memenangkan pertandingan basket dan masuk ke babak final.

"Selamat Chanyeol." Kata guru lee.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian." Sambung guru kim.

"Chanyeol ada yang harus kami bicarakan kepadamu" lanjut guru lee.

Kedua guru tersebut menarik Chanyeol dari kerumunan orang yang sedang bergembira itu. Mereka berbicara di ruang ganti, yang sudah dipastikan keadaannya benar-benar kosong.

"Kami sepakat membiarkanmu satu kelompok dengan baekhyun ketika study tour nanti. Apa kau keberatan?" Guru lee menata Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus."

"Hm. Kenapa harus aku, bu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena ibu ingin kalian kembali seperti dulu. Berteman baik, tertawa bersama, dan melakukan hal hal yang menyenangkan. Ibu tahu, mungkin waktu setahun sudah membuat baekhyun melupakan kejadian itu."

"Tapi kurasa tidak, ibu."

"Kau belum mencobanya, kau tidak tahu jawabnya chanyeol."

"Bukan hanya kami, tapi semua guru mendukung kalian berbaikan." Itu suara guru kim.

Kini chanyeol hanya bisa memandang kedua guru tersebut. Dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya masuk ke dalam aksi membalaskan dendam atas kejadian yang mereka lakukan.

**Tahap ke 2: Meyakinkan Chanyeol, berhasil babe. **

•••

•••

•••

_**Selamat bermalam jumat, 18 juli 2019!**_

_**Ditunggu komentar pedas, baik, dan konyol dari kalian wahai pembaca dalam diam. **_


End file.
